paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Subhunter Frigate
Not to be confused with the Confederate Frigate. "I'm on a gosh darned boat!" :- Captain Tactical Analysis * Protecting the Cargo: The is armed with concealed torpedo tubes capable of launching torpedoes with great speed and accuracy at unfortunate targets like submarines and other ships. It also has a cunningly disguised missile array, which allows it to target smaller and faster watercraft. * Q-Ship: While it bears great resemblance to an unarmed cruise ship, it's not enough that the Subhunter is unassuming in appearance. To add to the deception, Subhunters have been fitted with reactive camoscanners, letting it take on the appearance of a friendly vessel, hiding their true nature and making you look vulnerable... until it's too late. * Still Just a Gosh Darn Boat: Unfortunately, the Subhunter is rather fragile in comparison to other warships, leaving it vulnerable to retaliatory attacks. It's best to have escorting Assault Destroyers to draw fire. * No Diving: The Subhunter has a Repeater Cannon built into its swimming pool. As the Repeater Cannons actually stand out in contrast of the entire ship, only ships that are in heavy combat will deploy them. Operational History The Allies, unlike Japan and the Soviet Union, do not have the benefit of geographical unity. With a substantial portion of their manufacturing base located far from combat zones in the United States and Canada, constant supply lines are a vital portion of the Allied war effort and disruption of these convoys a priority to their enemies. During the Third World War, the Soviet Union employed hundreds of Akula subs in an effort to halt the flow of manpower and material across the Atlantic, while the Allies attempted to defend these convoys without tying up too many units desperately needed on the front line. One of the more common anti-sub tactics was that of the Q-ship, a seemingly unarmed member of the convoy which was actually a converted ship equipped for anti-submarine duty. The Subhunter Frigate originated as an ocean-going cruise ship that, due to high-powered engines and copious internal space was pressed into service as a Q-ship; appearing unarmed, it would lure a Soviet Submarine to surfacing for an attack, then retaliate with torpedoes of its own. So successful was it at this role that the design was reborn as a dedicated warship towards the end of the war, the excess weight lost and significantly up gunned. Partnered with an Assault Destroyer it makes a deadly combo; though the paper-thin armour of the Subhunter Frigate cannot stand up to enemy attacks, it can dish out impressive damage, while the Assault Destroyer can draw enemy fire. Its unassuming, unarmed appearance also allows the Subhunter to pretend to be another vessel, allowing it to close in on enemy ships undetected for the kill. All Subhunters are armed with the Repeater Cannons hidden in the swimming pool of the Frigate. However, due to the fact that they actually stand out in contrast of the entire ship, captains are only authorised to deploy them when in heavy combat, following several incidents where Subhunter captains deployed the cannon at the wrong times, causing them to be fired upon by hostiles. Behind the Scenes The unit quotes are based on Lonely Island's "I'm On a Boat" without profanity. External Links voice being tested in Warcraft III. The voice was originally for the Confederate Destroyer, but was changed. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States